comunidadefandomcom-20200214-history
Utilizador:Alex.Maxter.Craft
0-9 A * A Returner’s Magic Should Be Special * Absolute Duo * Akatsuki no Yona * Amagi Brilliant Park * Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou * Asobi ni Iku yo! B * Black Bullet * [ Boku no Heya ga Dungeon no Kyuukeijo ni Natteshimatta Ken] * Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai * [ Botsuraku Yotei Nanode, Kajishokunin wo Mezasu] * Boushoku no Berserk ~ Ore dake Level to Iu Gainen wo Toppa Suru ~ C * Campione! * Chaotic Sword God * [ Chiyu Mahou no Machigatta Tsukaikata ~Senjou wo Kakeru Kaifuku Youin~] * [ Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai!] * Class ga Isekai Shoukan sareta Naka Ore dake Nokotta n desu ga * Clockwork Planet * [ CtG – Zero kara Sodateru Dennou Shoujo] * [ Cut & Paste de Kono Sekai wo Ikiteiku] D * Dakara Boku wa, H ga Dekinai. * Date A Live * Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyusoukyoku * Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu * Dragon-Marked War God * [ Dragoon: Ryuu Kishi e no Michi] * Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatte Iru Darou ka E * [ Egao de maryoku chāji mugen no maryoku de isekai saisei] * Eiyuu Kyoushitsu * Eternal Reverence F * Fairy Tail * Fairy Tail-PT * [ Fantajī sekai wo gendai heiki chīto ga iku.] * [ Fukushuu wo Koinegau Saikyou Yuusha wa, Yami no Chikara de Senmetsu Musou suru] G * [ Gacha wo Mawashite Nakama wo Fuyasu Saikyou no Bishoujo Gundan wo Tsukuriagero] * Gaikotsu Kishi-sama, Tadaima Isekai e Odekake-chuu * Gakusen Toshi Asterisk * Gate – Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri * Genjitsushugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki * Grancrest Senki * Gun-ota ga Mahou Sekai ni Tensei Shitara, Gendai Heiki de Guntai Harem o Tsukucchaimashita!? H * Hagure Yuusha no Estetica * Hai to Gensou no Grimgal * Haken no Kouki Altina * Hataraku Maou-sama! * High School DxD * Himekishi ga Classmate! ~ Isekai Cheat de Dorei ka Harem~ * [ Hiraheishi wa Kako o Yumemiru] * Hitsugi no Chaika * [ Hokuou Kizoku to Moukinzuma no Yukiguni Karigurashi] * [ HP1 kara Hajimeru Isekai Musou] * [ HP9999999999 no Saikyou naru Haou-sama] * Hyakka Ryouran – Samurai Girls * Hyakuren no Haou to Seiyaku no Ikusa Otome I * I’m Really a Superstar * Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou * Infinite Stratos * [ I joined the White Wolf Knight Order because I'm interested in the one-eyed female general, but somehow it's turned into a harem?!] * Isekai Cheat Majutsushi * Isekai de Skill wo Kaitai shitara Cheat na Yome ga Zoushoku Shimashita: Gainen Kousa no Structure * [ Isekai desu ga Mamono Saibai shiteimasu.] * Isekai Kenkokuki * Isekai Mahou wa Okureteru! * Isekai Maou to Shoukan Shoujo Dorei Majutsu * Isekai Meikyuu De Dorei Harem wo * [ Isekai Meikyuu no Saishinbu wo Mezasou] * [ Isekai ni Tobasareta Ossan wa Doko e Iku?] * [ Isekai no mahou gengo ga doumitemo nihongo dattaken] * [ Isekai no Meikyuu Toshi de Chiyu Mahoutsukai Yattemasu] * [ Isekai Nonbiri Nouka] * [ Isekai Ryouridou] * Isekai Shihai no Skill Taker ~Zero kara Hajimeru Dorei Harem~ * [ Isekai Shoukan wa Nidome Desu] * [ Isekai Ten'i de Megami-sama Kara Shukufuku wo! ~Ie, Temochi no Inou ga Aru no de Kekkou Desu~] * Isekai wa Smartphone to Tomoni * [ Isekai Yakkyoku] * [ Isōrō wa erufu-san] J * [ Jaryuu Tensei] * [ Jikuu Mahou de Isekai to Chikyuu wo Ittarikitari] * [ Jinrou e no Tensei, Maou no Fukukan] K * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * Kaifuku Jutsushi no Yarinaoshi * Kouritsuchuu Madoushi, Daini no Jinsei de Madou wo Kiwameru * https://knw.fandom.com/f * https://konosuba.fandom.com/f * https://kou1isekai.fandom.com/f * https://kamigoroshi-no-eiyuu.fandom.com/f * https://kenja-no-mago.fandom.com/f * Kuitsume Youhei no Gensou Kitan * Kisei shite Level-ageta n da ga, Sodachisugita kamo Shirenai * https://kujibikitokushoumusouharemken.fandom.com/f * https://genesis-horizon.fandom.com/wiki/Kyoukai_Senjou_no_Horizon_Wiki * https://kumodesugananika.fandom.com/f * https://stigma.fandom.com/wiki/Kaze_no_stigma_Wiki * https://kazenostigma.fandom.com/wiki/Stigma_of_the_Wind_Wiki * Kurasu marugoto jingai tensei -Saijyaku no sukeruton ni natta ore * Kaette Kita Motoyuusha * Katahane no Riku * https://kikoshojowakizutsukanai.fandom.com/wiki/Kik%C5%8D_Sh%C5%8Djo_wa_Kizutsukanai_Wiki L * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * https://log-horizon.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page * https://lv999-no-murabito.fandom.com/f * https://thelegendofthelegendaryheroes.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page * Legend * Level 1 dakedo Unique Skill de Saikyou desu * https://library-of-heavens-path.fandom.com/f M * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * https://maoyu.fandom.com/wiki/Maoyu_Wiki * Maou no Ore ga Dorei Elf wo Yome ni Shitanda ga, Dou Medereba Ii? * https://mondaijitachi.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page * https://magi-craft-meister.fandom.com/f * https://magicraft-meister.fandom.com/f * https://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page * https://mushokutensei.fandom.com/wiki/Mushoku_Tensei_Wiki * https://masou-gakuen-hxh.fandom.com/f * Murabito Desu Ga Nani Ka? * https://magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreus.fandom.com/wiki/Magika_no_Kenshi_to_Shoukan_Vasreus_Wiki * https://maken-no-daydreamer.fandom.com/f * Criar Makikomarete Isekai Teni suru Yatsu wa * https://maounohajimekata.fandom.com/f * https://monster-tamer.fandom.com/f * Criar Manuke na FPS Player ga Isekai e Ochita Baai * Criar Maou ni Nattanode, Dungeon Tsukutte Jingai Musume to Honobono Suru * https://maou-no-machizukuri.fandom.com/f * https://madan.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page * https://maou-na-ano-ko-to-murabito-a.fandom.com/f N * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * NEET dakedo Hello Work ni Ittara Isekai ni Tsuretekareta * https://no-game-no-life.fandom.com/wiki/No_Game_No_Life_Wiki * Nidoume no Jinsei wo Isekai de * Nidome no Yuusha * https://alderamin.fandom.com/f * Neta Chara Kari Play no Tsumori ga Isekai Shoukan ~Mayoibito wa Josei no Teki ni Ninteisaremashita~ * https://the-unwanted-immortal-adventurer.fandom.com/f O * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * https://overlordmaruyama.fandom.com/f * https://odanobunanoyabou.fandom.com/wiki/Oda_Nobuna_no_Yabou_Wiki * https://ookamisanandhersevencompanions.fandom.com/wiki/Ookami-san_and_her_Seven_Companions_Wiki * https://noucome.fandom.com/f * Ore no Ie ga Maryoku Spot datta Ken ~ Sundeiru dake de Sekai Saikyou ~ * Ore no Pet wa Seijo-sama * Ore dake Irerukakushi Dungeon P Q R * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * https://re-monster.fandom.com/f * https://rakudai-kishi.fandom.com/wiki/Rakudai_Kishi_no_Eiyuutan_Wiki * https://rezero.fandom.com/wiki/Re:Zero_Wiki * https://rokkanoyuusha.fandom.com/wiki/Rokka_no_Yuusha_Wiki * https://rakuin-no-monshou.fandom.com/f * https://nanana.fandom.com/f * Risou no Himo Seikatsu * https://redstorm.fandom.com/f S * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * https://solo-leveling.fandom.com/f * S-Rank Monster no Behemoth Dakedo * https://thesacredblacksmith.fandom.com/wiki/The_sacred_blacksmith_Wiki * https://bladedance.fandom.com/wiki/Seirei_Tsukai_no_Blade_Dance_Wiki * https://shakugan.fandom.com/wiki/Shakugan_no_Shana_Wiki * https://shikkaku-mon-no-saikyou-kenja.fandom.com/f * https://shinmaimaou.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page * Sono mono. Nochi ni... * https://strike-the-blood.fandom.com/wiki/Strike_The_Blood_Wiki * https://swordartonline.fandom.com/pt-br/wiki/Wiki_Sword_Art_Online * Saikyou Mahoushi no Inton Keikaku * https://seirei-gensouki.fandom.com/f * Sayonara Ryuusei Konnichiwa Jinsei * https://slime-taoshite-300-nen.fandom.com/f * Sekkaku Cheat wo Moratte Isekai ni Teni shita n dakara, Suki na you ni Ikitemitai * Sairin Yuusha no Fukushuu Hanashi * Sevens * Shinwa Densetsu no Eiyuu no Isekaitan * https://altina-the-sword-princess.fandom.com/f * https://sentouin-hakenshimasu.fandom.com/f * Suterareta Yuusha no Eiyuutan * Suterare Yuusha wa Kitakuchuu * Shin no Nakama janai to Yuusha no Party wo Oidasareta node, Henkyou de Slow Life suru Koto ni shimashita * Seija Musou ~Sarariiman, Isekai de Ikinokoru Tame ni Ayumu Michi~ * https://world-strongest-rearguard.fandom.com/f * Saikyou no Shuzoku ga Ningen Datta Ken * Shikkoku Tsukai No Saikyou Yuusha ~Nakama Zenin Ni Uragirareta No De Saikyou No Mamono To Kumimasu~ * Saikyou Gild Master no Isshuukan Kenkokuki * Saikyou Juzoku Tensei * Seiun wo Kakeru * https://shinka-no-mi.fandom.com/f T * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * The Dungeon Seeker * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * https://tales-of-demons-and-gods.fandom.com/f * https://thebookeatingmagician.fandom.com/f * https://true-mw.fandom.com/f * https://tsukigamichibikuisekaidouchuu.fandom.com/f * https://tensura.fandom.com/f * To Aru Ossan no VRMMO Katsudouki * https://okaasan-online.fandom.com/f * Takarakuji de 40-oku Atattandakedo Isekai ni Ijuu Suru * https://shield-hero.fandom.com/f * https://the-new-gate.fandom.com/f * https://the-legendary-moonlight-sculptor.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page * https://toarumajutsunoindex.fandom.com/pt-br/wiki/Wiki_Toaru_Majutsu_no_Index * https://toarumajutsunoindex.fandom.com/wiki/Toaru_Majutsu_no_Index_Wiki * Tensei Kenja no Isekai Raifu ~Daini no Shokugyo wo Ete, Sekai Saikyou ni Narimashita~ * https://i-was-a-sword-when-i-reincarnated.fandom.com/f * Tondemo Skill de Isekai Hourou Meshi * https://tokyo-ravens.fandom.com/wiki/Tokyo_Ravens_Wiki * https://tensei-kyuuketsukisan-wa-ohirune-ga-shitai.fandom.com/f * https://tsuyokute-new-saga.fandom.com/f * Tensei tantō megami ga 100 nin itanode chītosukiru 100-ko moraeta * https://the-kings-avatar.fandom.com/f * https://the-kings-avatar.fandom.com/pt-br/wiki/Wiki_The_King%C2%B4s_Avatar * The Skill Maker U * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * https://ubau-mono-ubawareru-mono.fandom.com/f * https://uchimusume.fandom.com/f V W * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * https://worldcustomizecreator.fandom.com/f * https://wortenia.fandom.com/f * https://worldtrigger.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page * https://walkureromanze.fandom.com/f X Y * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * https://death-mage.fandom.com/f * https://summoned-slaughterer.fandom.com/f * https://yasei-no-last-boss-arawareta.fandom.com/f * https://you-zitsu.fandom.com/f * Yankee wa Isekai de Seirei ni Aisaremasu. * Yari no Yuusha no Yarinaoshi https://shield-hero.fandom.com/f * Yuusha Isagi no Maou Hanashi * Yuusha ni Horobosareru Dake no Kantan na Oshigoto Desu * Youheidan no Ryouriban Z * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * [ ] * Zettai ni Hatarakitakunai Dungeon Master ga Damin wo Musaboru made = Lazy Dungeon Master * https://zeronotsukaima.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page